Jamie Meets Anna---A Blue Bloods Story
by mom2jlg
Summary: Jamie is introduced to Renzulli's goddaughter. Anna Rossi.


**Jamie Meets Anna**

**Scene:**

Jamie pulled the radio car to the curb. They were about a block and a half from Tony's Italian Beef, which Renzulli swore up and down made the best beef sandwich in all five boroughs. He was partial to their meatball subs, but hey…different strokes for different folks. He radioed in the code that let Dispatch know they were on Meal.

"So, Reagan…got big plans for our day off? Renzulli asked.

"No, I thought I'd hit the gym…but that's about it. How about you, Sarge?"

"I promised my goddaughter I'd go talk to her class about safety…"

"I didn't know you had a goddaughter."

"I never told you about Annamarie? " Renzulli said. "She teaches kindergarten at St. Paul of the Cross."

"No, you never mentioned her." Jamie stopped and held open the door and the delicious smell of Italian beef wafted out onto the street. A couple of businessmen came out and Renzulli stepped inside. Jamie followed. He took a second to let his eyes adjust to the dim lighting before he got into line behind Renzulli.

"Her old man and I were best friends since high school…when we were playin' football at St. Sebastian's. He was on the job too…but he passed a couple years ago. Renzulli made the Sign of the Cross. "Lung cancer…"

"Sorry to hear that. But it's nice of you to help her out, Sarge."

"You kidding? I'd do anything for her…I just wish it was under better circumstances, that's all."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember a few weeks ago? Some guy tried to snatch a little girl off the street on her way home from the playground? It was in the same neighborhood as Anna's school. The parents are really up in arms about the whole thing…"

"Oh yeah…you mentioned it at briefing. You can't blame the parents for being upset though…"

"'Course not…hey… why don't you come with me? You're good with kids."

**Scene: Anna's classroom**

The next morning Jamie stood in uniform outside the classroom with Renzulli. Sarge wouldn't take no for an answer…besides, it was all for a good cause. He remembered when his dad had come to **his **kindergarten class in his uniform…how important he'd felt.

Renzulli knocked on the door and then poked his head in.

"You ready for us Miss Rossi?"

Then he motioned to Jamie to follow him. Jamie stepped into the room and surveyed the scene. Everything was so little…the chairs, the tables…

"I'd like everyone to come and sit on the rug, please…" Annamarie raised her voice slightly to get the attention of 30 five year olds.

Renzulli had neglected to mention that his goddaughter was very attractive…Jamie studied the young woman who he guessed to be about his own age. She was wearing a flowered dress and a light blue sweater. Her dark brown hair was tied back in a pony tail. Definitely attractive…

She crossed the room and gave Renzulli a big hug.

"I can't tell you how much I appreciate this, Uncle Tony." She said in a quiet voice.

"Ah…any time." He turned to Jamie. "This is my partner, Officer Jamison Reagan…Reagan, meet my goddaughter, Annamarie Rossi."

Jamie extended his hand to the young woman. Definitely, DEFINITELY attractive…beautiful, even. He felt himself get a little lost in her dark brown eyes…the darkest eyes he'd ever seen.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Rossi."

She smiled sincerely.

"Likewise, Officer…"

She turned back to her class, now seated cross-legged on the rug in the middle of the room. "Boys and girls…I'd like you to meet Sergeant Renzulli and Officer Reagan. They've been kind enough to come and talk to us about safety and what to do if a stranger speaks to you on the street or at the park." She offered Renzulli her teacher's chair. "Sergeant?"

Renzulli took a seat and for the next hour he talked to the children about some of the various tricks pedophiles might use to lure a kid into a strange car…like asking for help finding their lost dog, or claiming to be a friend of the family and being sent to pick the child in an emergency…he talked to them about walking in groups or staying close to the other kids on the playground…and he told them that if anybody ever tried to grab them they should scream and hit and kick and bite…that it was okay.

Jamie leaned against Annamarie's desk and watched the whole scene…and stole more than a few sideways glances at Annamarie herself.

Renzulli was winding down.

"Officer Reagan? Did you want to add anything here?"

He caught Jamie off guard.

"Uh…no, Sergeant…I think you covered all the bases."

Renzulli shot him a look…then turned back to the kids. He asked if anybody had any questions. A dozen little hands shot up and Renzulli started to field the standard barrage of questions all kids seem to have… Can I see your badge? Do you arrest lots of bad guys? Have you ever shot anybody?

Jamie watched Annamarie kneel down next to a quiet little boy with black hair. She spoke quietly to him in a language that he couldn't immediately place…then he realized it was Italian. The boy smiled shyly.

"Class…thank Sergeant Renzulli and Officer Reagan for coming to visit us today and spending all this time talking to us…"

"Thank-you Sergeant Renzulli and Officer Reagan…" the children chimed in perfect unison.

"Now go back to your seats, and take out your letter books…we're going to work on the letter "P" today. You know what to do…get started and I'll be with you in a minute."

She put her arm around the little Italian boy's shoulders and brought him over to where Renzulli had joined Jamie by the teacher's desk.

"Uncle Tony…this is Paolo, the boy I told you about. His family just arrived from Calabria last month…

Renzulli knelt down to the boy's level.

"Buongiorno, Paolo… come stai? "And Renzulli began talking to the little boy in his native tongue.

Paolo smiled as he listened to Renzulli. Annamarie came over to where Jamie was standing beside her desk.

"I asked him to take a few extra minutes with Paolo…I hope you don't mind, Officer Reagan."

"Call me Jamie…and no, I don't mind." He paused and they both watched Renzulli and Paolo. "I didn't know Sarge spoke Italian…other than to yell at the cabbies. You speak it very well too…"

She smiled at him…and he felt his breath catch in his chest. That smile could render a man senseless.

"Thank you. My grandmother is forgetting her English as she gets older…" She looked up and surveyed the classroom. "Would you excuse me for a moment? I need to get these kids back on track."

"Sure…"

Jamie watched Annamarie circulate around the tables working with her students on coming up with words that began with the letter "P" and writing each word down for the children to copy and then draw a picture.

After a few minutes Renzulli finished talking with Paolo and walked him back to his seat. Then he turned to Jamie.

"Ready to roll, Kid?"

"Sure…whenever you are."

But Jamie didn't really want to leave. Just being in the same room with Annamarie was stirring up feelings he hadn't allowed himself to feel for over a year…ever since Sydney had left for London…and returned his ring.

Renzulli was studying his young partner. The kid had it bad…staring at Anna like he'd never seen a pretty girl before. Oh well, he thought, Jamie was a good kid, polite, respectful. Renzulli didn't have any qualms about introducing him to Anna. In fact, Jamie was probably the **only** guy he'd ever trust with his goddaughter.

"Miss Rossi…we're gonna take off now. Thanks for having us…right, Reagan?"

"Yeah…thanks for inviting us…you kids be safe, now."

Anna came to hug her godfather and shake Jamie's hand again.

"I really appreciate you making time to do this for us. "

"Anything you need, Baby Girl…all you gotta do is ask." Renzulli told her.

**Scene: Outside the school**

Jamie and Renzulli left the school building.

"So…Reagan…what'd you think?"

"You did a good job, Sarge. I didn't know you were so fluent in Italian."

"Yeah…we spoke it at home when I was growin' up. I was afraid I'd be a little rusty talkin' to that kid though. "

"Not from what I could see…"

"Well, thanks for comin' with me Reagan."

"No problem…I was glad to do it."

"Yeah…I could tell."

**Scene: The next day-inside the 12****th**** Precinct.**

It was around four o'clock…and the precinct was busy. Officers coming on duty were gearing up for their tour…the officers coming off tour were wrapping up last minute business and clocking out.

Jamie stepped out of the men's locker room. He was back in his street clothes. He threw his duffle bag over his shoulder. What a day…all he wanted was to get home, crack open a beer and veg out in front of the TV. Then he saw Renzulli's goddaughter come in the front door.

Annamarie looked around and she caught sight of Jamie. She smiled at him. He smiled back and made his way through the other officers milling around to her.

"Miss Rossi…what are you doing here?"

"Please…everyone taller than me calls me Anna."

Jamie laughed. He hoped his nervousness didn't come through…it had been a long time since he's been this close to a beautiful woman…not since Bianca Sanfino…not a memory he wanted to dwell on. Before that there was Laura Peck, the woman he's been assigned to protect when she was almost kidnapped by a man she trusted. And before that…well, not since Sydney.

"Okay…Anna."

"I wanted to bring these over." She fished into her giant shoulder bag and pulled out a mantilla envelope. "The kids made these for you and Uncle Tony, to thank you for coming yesterday."

"Can't wait to see them." He cleared his throat. "I'm just getting off…would you maybe…like to get a cup of coffee with me?"

Her smile became even brighter…and Jamie felt himself go a little weak in the knees.

"Sure…I'd like that very much."

"Shall we, then?"

Jamie put his hand in the small of her back and gently guided her through the crowd.

Just as they were heading out, Renzulli came out of the Captain's office. He saw his partner leave with his goddaughter. He smiled to himself…mission accomplished.

**Scene-a coffee shop**

Jamie and Anna sat at a table in a corner. They'd been talking for about an hour…small talk mostly but Jamie had learned that she came from a family of cops too…her father, her uncle, a couple of cousins…one, her cousin Dominick, had been killed in the line of duty about four or five years ago. And she had an older brother on the job too…Sam was a patrol officer who worked out of the 4-0. But Jamie got the sense that they weren't close.

He'd also learned that she was the first one in her family to go to college. She'd gone to City College and had her bachelor's degree in Elementary Ed as well as a master's degree that qualified her as a Reading Specialist.

And he learned that she was probably closer to her Uncle Tony than she was to anyone in the world…

Jamie reached across the table for the thick manila envelope that contained 30 drawings for him and Renzulli meant as a thank-you for their visit to the classroom yesterday.

"Let's take a look at these masterpieces…" Jamie undid the cord and reached into the envelope.

The top picture showed what he assumed to be a park with two police officers surrounded by a circle of kids…and kittens? He held it up for Anna to see.

"Oh, that's Carley's picture…she's got a thing for kittens.

"I can tell…it's a good picture, though. I still haven't graduated past stick figures." Jamie flipped to the next drawing.

It showed a radio car and a police officer…and the car was purple.

"That one's from Paddy. Purple's his favorite color." Anna said.

"Patty?" Jamie wasn't sure he'd heard correctly.

"No, P-A-D-D-Y…Patrick Seamus O'Brien. He's the youngest of 12."

"Jeez…and I thought I had it rough."

"He's the sweetest little guy you'll ever meet. But he can be a devil sometimes."

"Well you've heard the saying 'when Irish eyes are smiling'…"

"You know they're up to something." Anna finished the sentence for him.

They talked for another hour; about Meghan's drawing with the thirteen rainbows, and Joshua's New York skyline, and Nicholas's drawing of Jamie and Renzulli's patrol car driving over a pile of monster trucks. She had little stories to tell about every child.

Finally they got to the last drawing. It was from Paolo, the Italian boy Renzulli had talked to. It showed a police officer holding a little boy's hand. And in big block letters at the bottom he had printed the word "Grazi".

"Sarge has to take this one…" Jamie said.

"Yeah…he was great with Paolo yesterday. The poor kid's had a really tough time. He's actually almost seven…the school put him with me because I speak the language."

"Well, it's good that you're able to help him."

"I wish I could do more. His dad's having a hard time finding steady work…and the mom's home with two younger ones."

"Maybe you should talk to Sarge about hiring Paolo's father onto his painting crew? He's given me extra work before."

"That's a fantastic idea! I don't know why I didn't think of it before…"

"Just seems like a logical solution…"

"So why did you want to work for Uncle Tony? You don't see enough of him?

Jamie shrugged.

"I need the extra cash. My student loan payments look like the National Debt."

"I sympathize…I hope to get mine paid off sometime before I retire."

"I wonder if they can just take it from my social security…" Jamie mused. "Paying for Harvard Law on a cop's salary ought to take about that long."

Anna's eyes opened wide with surprise.

"Wow…Harvard? Okay, I'm officially impressed."

Jamie stared into his coffee cup and swirled the last few drops around the bottom.

"What?" Anna asked. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No…I was just waiting for the usual 'You went to Harvard Law and then became a cop?'"

Anna reached over and covered his hand with hers. She smiled at him and he felt his insides turn to jelly.

"My father used to say 'Good cops are born…and if a man's born to be a good cop he can't go against that any more than he can change the color of his skin.' And Uncle Tony says you're the real deal."

**Scene: The street**

Jamie held open the door for Anna as they left the coffee shop. They'd talked for nearly three hours…and Jamie didn't want it to end. He hadn't felt a connection this strong in…well, a very long time. They walked slowly back to the precinct.

They stopped at Anna's car. There was an awkward moment where neither one seemed to know what to do. To stall for time Jamie opened the passenger door and set Anna's shoulder bag on the seat. When he closed the door, he knew he had to make a move. He decided to just say what was on his mind.

"I've never met anyone like you, Anna." He took her hands in his. "And I was wondering if I could take you to dinner tomorrow?"

She smiled…and his heart skipped a beat.

"I'd like that…"

He smiled back at her. And then she surprised him by leaning in and kissing him softly. He reached up and softly brushed her hair back…then he kissed her back. It felt like it was the most natural thing in the world.

**Scene: Anna's apartment**

Jamie knocked on the door of Anna's apartment. She opened it to find him holding a bouquet of flowers. She stepped back to let him in.

She was wearing a short sundress and sandals and her brown hair fell in soft curls over her tan shoulders. He'd never seen her with it down before. There was an awkward moment where he didn't know if he should kiss her or what…but she solved that by kissing him softly on the lips. He kissed her back. Then he handed her the flowers.

"I got these for you…"

That earned him another kiss. He silently thanked his mother for teaching him to always be a gentleman.

Anna took the flowers and went to find a vase.

"Make yourself at home…" she said to him.

Jamie took in the spacious room…that was really all it was, one big room with the kitchen area in one corner, a table and chairs in another and a sitting area in the middle. The room was painted a sunny yellow…probably Renzulli's work…with white crown molding and a built-in book case that covered nearly the whole wall. He studied the books interspersed with framed photos. Many of them were of Renzulli…holding a baby Anna over the baptismal font, standing beside her in her First Communion dress, in her confirmation robe…and in her cap and gown.

"And I thought I had a lot of books…"

"That wall unit is the whole reason I took this apartment."

"It's a nice place."

He continued to study all the different titles…and then his eyes fell on another picture.

"Is this you and Sarge with Vinnie Testeverde?"

Anna finished arranging the flowers and dried her hands on a towel. She crossed the room and joined Jamie in front of the bookcase. She reached for the photo.

"Uncle Tony took me to see him for my thirteenth birthday. We stood in line for six hours to get his autograph."

"We're big Jets fans in my family."

"Me too…I still have this jersey." She indicated to the picture. "I wear it every game day."

She put the picture back up on the shelf.

"We should get going…" Jamie said. "Our reservations are for seven."

"Where are we going?"

"I figured Italian would be a safe bet…" he smiled sheepishly. "But we can go somewhere else if you'd rather."

"No, you figured right. Let me just grab a sweater."

She excused herself and stepped through a door Jamie figured must lead to the bedroom. She emerged carrying a white sweater.

"Shall we?" He opened the door for her.

**Scene: the restaurant**

Jamie and Anna had finished their dinner and were enjoying a final glass of wine. Jamie couldn't stop smiling. There was no denying it…he had fallen for Anna…and fallen hard. He didn't want the night to end.

He paid the check and stood to pull her chair back. He followed her to the door and opened it for her. Once they were on the street he took her hand in his.

"I had a really good time tonight." He said.

"So did I."

They walked a little further.

"I…uh…have a late tour tomorrow. Could I maybe…see you before I have to go in?"

She smiled. She had hoped he would ask her out again…Jamie was not the only one who had fallen hard. He wasn't like any man she'd ever met before…but he seemed to be everything she'd always hoped for; sweet, funny…intelligent…genuine and sincere.

"I'd like that…a lot."

They spent the next day at Central Park, walking around the zoo, eating hot dogs and ice cream…and talking…about everything under the sun. They talked about books, they talked about movies, they talked about football, baseball…you name it, and they talked about it. Jamie talked more about Harvard than he had in a long time. Anna was impressed by his Ivy League background and she asked so many questions about the classes and what appealed to him about each one. They talked about the job…and Jamie found himself telling her things he usually kept to himself. He talked about Joe…and he even told her about the Blue Templar.

**Scene: Anna's apartment**

Jamie had to leave almost ten minutes ago, but he just didn't want the day to end. Even though Renzulli would rip him a new one for being even thirty seconds late he couldn't seem to walk away.

He leaned in and kissed Anna for what he promised himself would be the last time.

"I really need to go…Sarge'll hang me from the rafters if I'm late."

"I know…"

He opened the door and stepped out into the hall. He looked back at her, and she smiled that smile that just about brought him to his knees. He gathered every bit of willpower he had and backed away.

"Can I call you tomorrow?"

"You'd better…"

"Okay…"

She closed the door and he heard the deadbolt click…and he walked quickly toward the stairs.

**Scene: the Reagan house, after dinner.**

Dinner was over and the table had been cleared. Jamie sat in the kitchen at the butcher block with his phone in hand. He was debating calling Anna and asking if he could drop by. But he had to be at work at midnight…

He'd called her earlier just like he promised he would. But he hadn't been able to stop thinking about her. He replayed every minute they had spent together in his head and he found himself wanting more.

He didn't even hear his grandfather come in.

"Earth to Jamie…come in Officer Reagan…"

Jamie turned around.

"Hey Grandpa."

"You hardly said a word at dinner. What's on your mind?"

"Nothing…just thinking…"

"Does 'nothing' have a name?"

Henry had that little twinkle in his eye, and Jamie knew he couldn't put anything over on his grandpa.

"How did you know?"

"I may be old as Methuselah but I'm not dead yet. So what's her name?"

Jamie glanced at his phone…hoping that maybe a text would come or something.

"Her name's Anna. Annamarie Rossi…she's Renzulli's goddaughter."

"Carlo's daughter? I assume Renzulli knows about this?"

"He introduced us. He dragged me to talk to her kindergarten class last Wednesday."

"But does he know you're seeing her?"

"I don't know…"

"Let him hear it from you first."

That was not a conversation Jamie was anxious to have.

"I don't know about that Grandpa…"

"Listen, Jamie…I know Renzulli…and I knew Carlo Rossi… from back when they were both rookies. I know how close they were. Now that Carlo's gone…Renzulli's the closest thing to a father Anna has, and you need to get him on your side. So go to him now…man to man…and ask his permission to date his goddaughter. Trust me on this…"

**Scene: The locker room at the 12****th**** precinct.**

Jamie was at his locker when Renzulli came in that night.

"Hey Kid…ready for round two?"

"Feels like I barely left this place…"

They'd worked four to midnight…but ended up staying till almost four booking a scumbag they'd caught red-handed in a smash and grab. Jamie had fallen into bed at five AM and slept till it was time to go over to his dad's for dinner. He'd only had a chance to talk to Anna for about ten minutes. She told him she was going over to her mom's that night.

He thought about what his grandpa had said…

"Hey Sarge…can I talk to you about something?"

They stepped away from their lockers, out of earshot form the other officers.

"What's on your mind, Reagan?"

"I don't know if you know this already…but…I spent a lot of time with Anna this weekend. We went out Friday night…and spent most of Saturday together…and I really want to see her again."

"So what are you sayin'?

Jamie took a deep breath.

"I'm asking for your permission, Sarge, to date your goddaughter."

There…he'd said it.

"You want my permission?" Renzulli gave him a weird look.

"I don't want there to be anything weird between us, Sarge. I don't want it to feel like I'm sneaking around behind your back."

Renzulli nodded his head as if he were thinking things over.

"You know…I'm really touched, Reagan. That really means a lot to me."

"You're welcome…" Jamie wasn't sure where he was going.

But Renzulli went on…

"Anna's really kind of an old fashioned girl…and you asking me if it's okay for you to date her…that tells me you really respect her."

"I do, Sarge. I've never met anyone else like her."

"I tell ya…this would've meant the world to Carlo. He was old school…and Anna was the most precious thing in the world to him…so… on behalf of Carlo, you've got my permission, Reagan."

The two men shook hands…and Renzulli slapped Jamie on the back.


End file.
